Sweet Girl, Bad Boy
by XxX-angelrisa-XxX
Summary: uhm… Someone died and Hikaru changed, for the better or for the worse, you decide when you have read the whole story. REVIEW! XD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Ouran High School Host Club that you'll find in this story

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Ouran High School Host Club that you'll find in this story. Although I own some that you may not recognize.

Summary: uhm… Someone died and Hikaru changed, for the better or for the worse, you decide when you have read the whole story. ) REVIEW! XD

**Prologue**

The scene was dark as hooded people mourned in the rain. Each of them has their own memories of the dead. Hitachi Hikaru along with many of the people who trudged through the rain, stopped when they came around a magnificent headstone.

_Hitachi Kaoru_

_1993-2007_

_A loving brother and a wonderful friend_

"_I'll be there for you through it all even if saving_

_you sends me to heaven"_

He bit his lip as his tears mixed with the rain. He cried for his brother. He cried for the memories that will be long gone. He cried for the only person in this world who truly cared about him. He cried for Kaoru.

Haruhi, along with the other member of the famous Ouran Host Club stood by Hikaru's side. They mourned with Hikaru, they mourned for their lost friend. Haruhi, for once, let her tears flow freely. She let them flow for Kaoru. Because for every teardrop that falls, a memory of him would be forgotten. It makes it easy to remove the pain. Although the love that he has shown would stay in their hearts.

They still remember it clearly, how he died. They stood around a hospital bed, around a dying Kaoru. The twins were unfortunate to have come by an accident earlier that day. Their limo was 'trashed' by a ten-wheeler truck. Kaoru protectively threw himself at Hikaru at that time, and he received the blow that took his life.

The rain ceased, the sun shined and Kaoru was lowered into the ground, his final resting place. The crowd dispersed until Hikaru was the only one left. He smiled, _goodbye brother, I'll see you again, I promise. _With his promise, he left.

Hitachi Kaoru is no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own any characters of Ouran High School Host Club

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own any characters of Ouran High School Host Club. I own the story though. ) review…

Chapter 1

Haruhi, now 17, ran through the busy corridors of Azumano High School. Already on her fourth and final year as a high schooler, her life is very busy indeed. The famous Ouran Host Club had dispersed long after Kaoru's death and they had lost contact since then. Each of them went their own way and Haruhi went back to being a scholar with the aims of being a lawyer, like her mother.

"ARGH!" shouted Haruhi, as she ran to her classroom. The bell will ring any second now, and she can't afford being late after vacation. She ran as hard as her skinny legs could afford and moments later, she stopped in front of a classroom. She breathed in and opened the door. She digested the scene in front of her, a normal looking classroom, people chatting and running, couples talking sweetly with each other and others, studying. She sighed, _typical high school, so unlike Ouran. I miss Ouran so much._

She made her way to the back of the class where she sat with another boy, who like her, seem new and alone. She tucked a lock of her already long hair to her ear and opened a book. Just after reading the first sentence, the bell rang. Students hassled to their seats and the teacher came in moments later. She stopped in front of the class.

"Good morning everyone! I hope you all had a nice vacation. My name is Suzuka Misuri and I will be your teacher in Algebra. You may call me Suzuka-sensei. Let us now begin…"

After an hour of advanced algebra, the bell finally rang and the mentally exhausted students piled out of the classroom. "Don't forget your homework!" Suzuka-sensei shouted after them. They replied soft 'hai's before proceeding to their next class.

After the bell rang on the last class, Haruhi walked home pretty much tired. She wasn't able to make new friends on that day. She would have a whole year to think about that and homework and studies are more important.

She walked home thinking about her old like at Ouran. She was thinking about the Host Club, especially its members. What could have happened to Kyouya? To Mori and Hani-senpai? To their king, Tamaki? And to one of the twins, Hikaru, just Hikaru, no Kaoru…? She still couldn't bear thinking about Kaoru when he's already dead. Still, she knew that Hikaru was the one who was damaged, the one that suffered, greatly. The loss of his twin, his friend, and the one he had been with from the day they were born until Kaoru died. She was even surprised to know that Hikaru didn't kill himself on that very day. She smiled. Hikaru isn't that kind of a person. He is not a coward. He may suffer from Kaoru's death all his life, but he won't take away his life. Not when Kaoru's life was the price that was paid to save his life.

She sighed as she neared the doorway of the house that she shared with her father. She would have another tiring day tomorrow, that's for sure.


End file.
